Potters pride
by DeGuddi
Summary: Lily Luna knew that her family was proud of her. Her dad told her so. James kept blabbering about Gryffindor pride and how it was Potter pride simultaneosly but she wanted mor than than. She wanted to be proud of something, that only she archieved and something that was not bound to a name.
1. Thunder, lightning rain

Prologue

30th July

It was about 10 o'clock in the evening when Ginny went into labour.

After bringing James and Albus into bed, she wanted to lie down before it was time for Teddy.

She went into her room when the pain suddenly started.

"Teddy" she cried out gripping her belly "Call Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron. Tell them the Baby is coming"

"All right" the 9 year old said as he grabbed the floo powder.

The born Weasley grabbed her bag and came downstairs just as her youngest brother followed by his wife apparated in the living room.

"Isn´t it too early" Hermione said laying her 5-month old son Hugo on the couch next to where Ron laid down her daughter Rose.

"It is" Ginny said panting "It was not supposed to come before the mid of August"

"Then better let´s hurry" Ron said grabbing the bag.

"I´ll stay with the kids" Hermione said to the ginger haired siblings.

"I can stay with them" Teddy said" I already asked Kreacher to get Uncle Bill and Tata Fleur. You should go Auntie Mione"

When Harry arrived in it was already 11.30. He was searching for a suspicious person in the north of Scotland when Ron´s patronus reached him. Instantly he blew of the quest and returned to London. "What took you so long?" Ron was waiting in the hallway, which was outside the delivery room.

"I just gave the job to Bolt and then returned…anyways ….what happened?"

"I´m not sure mate, Hermione and Luna are inside with her"

Harry impatiently tried to enter the delivery room when a boss looking Nurse came in the way

"Stop it right there. You are not allowed to-"

"But my wife is in there" Harry said "Ginevra Potter is her name"

"I don't care if…wait Sir Potter….like in Harry Potter?"

"Yes that would be me"

"Wait...right there I´ll look what I can do…"

As the old lady disappeared Harry heard the sound of high heels who echoed in the hall. Fleur came down the hallway, followed by her husband Bill. The eldest Weasley son was holding two babies in his arm first there was his own son Louis and in the other there was his nephew Hugo. Behind him were Albus and James totally shagged out. Those two were sort of sleepwalking and tripping over their own feet. Soon after Teddy Lupin came, who was giving Dominique (Bill´s middle child) a piggyback ride. Next to him was Victoire who was holding Rose.

"´arry what ´appened?" Fleur asked but Harry just shook his head.

The nurse returned "Mr. Potter…your wife right now is in the OR. We are getting the baby right now"

Outside a thunderstorm started. The wind was howling and the growling of the thunder .

Arthur and Molly Weasley and Percy with his Family arrived and short after George and his family arrived.

Harry visibly nervous started running in circles while the children started talking.

"Harry" Teddy said after a while "Please get you some coffee or something like that…you look so overtired"

Harry stopped and ruffled the metamorphmagus through his hair which instantly turned orange.

Minutes and minutes past and the storm was still grumbling, owls and bats were screaming when finally Hermione and Luna came outside "Harry…you should go…"

Without any hesitation Harry followed Luna who quietly guided him to a room where he found Ginny on a bed connected with a drip. Next to her a small heating bed and in it a small bundle also connected with drips and a machine that showed a slow heartbeat.

"Harry?" Ginny looking very pale reached out to Harry with her hand "The baby…she is very weak…she probably"

"She?" Harry came neared, took Ginny's hand and looked at the bundle" A little Girl? ...She´s so tiny"

He tried reaching for her.

"Harry" Ginny interrupted him" She won´t make it. I had an amniotic fluid poisoning they had to take her out…but it´s too early"

Harry sat down on the bed of his wife gripped her hand and put it on the glass of the heating bed.

"Sweetheart" he whispered "I don´t know if you can hear me but listen. It´s daddy speaking…I know that right now the world seem to be a dark, cold and scary place to live in but the world is waiting for you. Usually at night there are a million stars and a beautiful moon. You have a big family besides me and mummy you have three elder brothers Teddy, James and Albus. They are going to protect you even though Albus secretly will be a little jealous. You have a lot of uncles and aunties, cousins and friends who will me sad if you don´t meet them. C´mon little Snitch"

Suddenly the thunderstorm grumbled explosively loud and a green thunder illuminated to room.

Next thing that could be heard was a baby screaming and the raising beeping noise of the heartbeat machine.

Two doctors and a nurse came inside and instantly checked on the baby and the machine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter" the eldest of the physician said "I don´t know what really happened but…the signs for your daughter are positive…if she stays stabile for the next days…she´ll probably make it…Congratulations"

Ginny started crying silent tears of joy as the doctor smiling asked for the name.

"We thought about Lily, Lily Luna Potter"

The baby stopped screaming and searched for her mother's voice.

For the first time she opened her eyes and two tiny emeralds where looking at Ginny

"Yes" she said touching the glass "That´s you sweetheart. Named after your grandma and my best friend"

"WHAT?" Albus´ voice suddenly interrupted Ginny. The three-year-old and his elder brother were standing in the doorpost "I thought you´d name her Alba-Jamie after us two"

"C´mon in boys. Meet your sister" Harry said "But careful …and quite James"

The boys came nearer and also Teddy who was standing a few steps behind James looked curiously at the tiny human.

"She´s small" Albus said

"What have you expected you blockhead a big and fat adult woman, who can talk and dance?" James laughed "I think she is okay …for a girl after all she has the good looks from her older brother"

"I know right" Albus grinned widely

"I meant me genius" James laughed "Dad look …she has your eyes!"

Harry nodded proudly and turned to the Lupin "Teddy come nearer! After all she is your younger sister as well. What do you think?"

Teddy´s hair changed into a bright yellow as he looked at Lily" I think she is beautiful absolutely perfect"

A few Minutes past while the small family looked at the nursling when Albus plucked on Harrys sleeves. "By the way Dad…do you know why I´ll like this day next year?"

"Maybe…because your sister will turn one, next year at this time?" Harry answered

"No because we will have two cakes! First there is Lily and second you Dad!" Albus laughed

"You two share the birthdate!"

If there anything more beautiful in this world than a lily in bloom or drops of rain falling on your face, it is the birth of a daughter. –unknown author

**Almost 11 years later**

The sun already rose over Godric´s Hollow and lighted the streets.

It was a beautiful summer day in the mid of July.

At the top of the hill in Upper valley 3 in the upper floor hardly awake laid a ten year old girl.

Her mahagony red hair was spiked in every direction. For the tenth time she stretched and rubbed her eyes, tried to wake up. She was half in her dream world when suddenly the door was stemmed open by her elder brothers "Goood Morning Lilstar!" screamed Albus

"Wake up Midget, RISE AND SHE!" James jumped on her bed, threw away the blanked and started tickling her.

The victim, Lily it was, laughed loudly and tried catching her breath "S...stop it Jamie!"

"I think she´s awake now" Al grinned and James stopped and ruffled Lily through her hair.

"Mom says breakfast is ready" Al smiled and both of them disappeared.

Lily jumped off the bed and put on her dressing gown. Then she searched for a rubber band and tighed her hair into a low ponytail.

After a short visit to the bathroom she ran down the stairs.

"Morning sweetheart" Ginny with a wink of her wand, plates and jars flew through the air and landed on the table.

"Pancakes for breakfast?" Lily asked "Wow did I miss anything? I don´t think it´s my birthday yet…it´s still the 15th isn't it?"

"Oh "Ginny sat down smiling "I just thought you´d like them for breakfast…"

Then Lily´s father flood in "Good morning Potters" he kissed Ginny, ruffled all his children to their hair and sat down. They began to eat.

"Okay…"Lily finally said after her second pancake "What´s up?"

"I don´t know what you mean" James shoved his 5th piece into his mouth, so that the maple syrup ran down his chin his brown eyes shined mockingly "We´re acting completely normal…"

"Well actually not "Lily said "Dad, you did not went sleeping after your night shift, James you haven´t teased me yet, Mom you made pancakes for breakfast on a normal day and you Al you're not reading a book at the eating table. Furthermore you're all grinning like a cheshire cat …"

"Lil´ you´re imagining things" James laughed "So be a nice little sis and fetch me the orange juice from the fridge…will ya?"

"Get it yourself Jamie…"Lily muttered angrily

"Lily, do your brother that favor" Harry demanded

"All right" annoyed Lily pulled back her chair noisily and went to fetch the juice.

When she opened the fridge door something small fall out, as she kneeled down to grab it Lily let out a high shriek. It was a letter and on it written in emerald green ink stood "

To Ms. Lily Luna Potter. Upper valley 3. Second floor, smallest bedroom Godric´s Hollow.

"It´s there" Lily screamed happily "It´s finally there….That´s why"

Her family laughed.

"Well then open it Snitch" Harry laughed "I am really tired and want to sleep before we go to Diagons Alley"

Impatiently Lily ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, Third Class, International Confed. of Witch)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom  
Deputy Headmaster

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic New edition by Filius Flitwick

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration New Edition by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Magicis vitam- Magical Creatures by Harrison Hill

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"When are we going to Diagon´s Alley?" Lily asked after she skimmed through her letter again.

"Well I phoned with Aunty Mione this morning "Ginny said

"Wait Mom it´s 9:30….when does morning start for you?" James interrupted

Hushing her eldest son by putting another pancake on his plate she answered the original question of her daughter

"Well Hugo got his letter this morning too…we arranged to meet each other at 2 pm at Flourish and Blot's."

"Great!" Lily said happily "Will Lou come also with us?"

Ginny smiled gently "Well that´s a thing I needed to tell you. Aunt Fleur told me a while ago…that Louis decided to go to Beauxbartons like Dominique, instead of going to Hogwarts…so he´ll go shopping in France"

"NO way" Lily sighted. Sadly besides Hugo Louis was always one of the cousins she liked the most and that was not only because they had the same age but Lily somehow knew that Louis preferred Beauxbartons. He gave her hints in the past year obviously to prepare her. Almost every one of the Potter-Weasley clan has been to Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor.

Well everyone except Lucy and Molly who were sorted into Ravenclaw and Dominique who went to Beauxbartons because she said the French educational system suited her more.

Lily still couldn't believe it she was finally joining her family in Hogwarts.

All of the stories she heard about the common rooms, the great hall with the charmed ceiling now seemed so ready at hand .

The rest of Lily´s morning went by very quickly.

She tidied up her room to make place for the new things she would buy at Diagon's Alley. Helped her Mum with the dishes and played a round of chess with Albus while James reading a Quidditch magazine about the latest racing brooms when her father came downstairs and they finally went shopping. Lily has been many times to Diagon Alley, to buy the school stuff for her brothers, but this time it was different. Her Mom and Dad gave their full attention to Lily herself this time. They were there a bit early so the Potters went first to Gringotts to get their money, and then they went to Madam Malkin's it was then almost 1:50 when Harry spoke up "Gin´ How about you and the boys go and we´ll meet up later. I´d like to take Lily to get her wand."

"Sure…" Ginny said "Okay Boys…the sooner we go the sooner you can go to the Quidditch Shop"

No sooner said than done the boys dragged their mother further away from Lily and her father.

"Snitch" Harry lay his hand on her shoulder "C´mon let´s go."

"How come you only wanted me to come with you?" Lily asked

"Well to get your first wand is sort of special and I think what Mr. Ollivander will tell you about you and your going to be wand should only be meant for you. I did this with James and Albus as well so let´s say it´s sort of a family tradition."

When Lily and her father entered the dusky and small shop Lily saw that there were not alone.

There was a tall dark-haired man and a boy who resembled him a lot, she assumed that he was at the same age as her, and it looked that he just tried out a wand.

"Not this one is it?" A voice said and Lily saw a man in his mid-30, with pale blond hair that was tight into a small ponytail in his neck and round glasses.

"Try this one Mr. Bolt apple 9 inch and unicorn hair"

"Dad is this Mr. Ollivander? "Lily whispered "I though Mr. Ollivander was a very old man?"

"He´s not the same Ollivander I got my wand from. He´s his son" Harry sais "Look the old one is sitting in the spindly chair"

Lily now realized the sixth person in the room, a man with long silvery hair and half-moon spectacles. He was sleeping in the corner of the room.

"He has retired" Harry explained" But because his son is still quite new and inexperienced in wand making he helps him sometime….look I think the boy found his wand"

Lily looked at the boys who just shot little fireworks out of his wand

"There you go Mr. Bolt "young Ollivander said "8 inch hair of a veela and hawthorn …that´ll make 8 galleons Mr. Bolt".

The father paid the money as the boy grinned widely and waved his wand to produce more fireworks.

"David" the father said "Stop messing around with it boy. Now come…if we´ll be late your mother will kill me alive." The Boy passed them but the father held on to greet Lily's father

"Mr. Potter"

"Mr. Bolt" Harry said surprised

The man looked at Lily "Your youngest?"

"Yes" Harry said "and that must be your son….David right?"

"Yes, his sister will follow in two years, but excuse me my wife is waiting… I guess we´ll see each other at tonight's shift?"

Harry nodded "Yes take care"

Then both father and son left the store and young Ollivander came towards them and greeted them.

"Welcome once again Mr. Potter" he shook nervously his hand "So...this is your daughter….your last one?"

"Yes" Lily spoke up "and for some times the last of the Weasleys too"

"So...Miss. Potter..."

"Lily"

"Miss Lily" Ollivander corrected "Can you raise your wand arm so I can fulfill my measurements?"

He asked politely and then measured Lily's arm, hand, fingernail and height then disappeared into the shop and came back with a few boxes.

"You know Miss Lily there is a special wand for every special wizard and witch and in my opinion everyone is something special. Although I haven´t traveled as much as my father. I´ve met many of special wizards. I´ve studied the mystery of the wand cores

And the woods and tried out various new wand combinations. You surely know Miss Lily, that the wand itself chooses the wizards so let´s in the one who is going to choose you"

He pulled out small light brown wand.

"So Miss. Lily please try this one out 5 inches, oak, and dragon heartstring a little brash".

Lily took the wand in her hand and swished it and broke a window.

"Oh sorry"

Ignoring the broken glasses Ollivander passed her the second wand "9 ½ hippogriff feather and holly springy"

But again the wand did not choose her. Instead he gave her a short electric shock.

"Ouch" Lily hissed and the wand was taken from her replaced with a wand that did nothing.

"I see" Lily suddenly realized that the snoring from the armchair stopped and old Ollivander was awake now.

"I see we have a very interesting young witch here" he looked at Lily intensively "I remember every wand I made and sold, even the ones my son sold. Your brothers both got chosen quickly. Mr. Albus was paired with an 11 inches hazel and dragon heart string while Mr. James had 11 ½ inches oak and the core of a unicorn tail hair … but I guess you are different from them."

There was a paused where Old Ollivander looked more intensively at Lily and then turned to his son

"Garret, I think that the one you worked on a while ago…could be it"

Young Ollivander raised his brow "But father…it"

"Trust me. It´s worth a try" the old man said and looked at Lily smiling "After all we´re Ollivanders and there must be a wand who would choose you Miss. Potter"

Young Ollivander disappeared deeper into the store while the old one started talking to Lily´s father.

Time went by when finally Garret Ollivander returned and gave Lily a slim and baroque wand.

First nothing happened but then as Lily waved it little branches grew out of the wand´s tip and small pink and white flowers started to bloom who directly popped into small sparkles and Lily felt comfortable warmth.

"Interesting" both Ollivanders said simultaneously and the younger one continued talking "Well Miss. Lily I made this wand a few years ago as an experiment. The wood is from an acacia which was growing next to nothing in the African savannah, the phoenix who gave me this feather vanished soon after and did not return. It was an experiment and up till now no witch or wizard was nearly accepted by it. They were rejected directly. I never thought that you´d match this wand because it is for your body length quite long, 14 inches that is, so you can count yourself as lucky. I´ll promise, Miss. Lily if you take good care of it, this wand will never turn against you"

Ollivander smiled proudly at her.

"So…how much will that be?" Harry asked and pulled out his wallet.

"…for you It´ll be 12 Galleons and you´ll get an extra wand care box for free" Ollivander said and took the money and Lily waved her wand again to create small snowflakes.

"Pretty" he father said smiling and they waved the Ollivanders goodbye joined with the others and enjoyed their sundaes at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

The rest of July past by quickly now that Lily has time to read in her new schoolbooks, after all she quickly wanted to learn how her mother did her famous bat-bogey hexes. Soon Lily awoke on the 31st July surrounded by her families Birthday greeting. First of all, like every year she greeted her father, who himself turned 38 this year. They had breakfast, pancakes again and Lily spend her morning answering the tons of owl post she got from the wizardry community, who all wanted to be the first to congratulated Harry Potters daughter. Tired and with a small ache in her writing Hand Lily got dressed to attend the yearly father-daughter-birthday party at the burrows with all of her family and friends. Ginny already took James and Albus an hour ago. So there was only Lily and her father at home. "Can´t believe that you're this big Snitch" He looked at her smiling and held out his arm out "Ready?" Lily took his arm and they apparated at 5Pm sharp and were greeted by her Uncles famous fireworks.

The rest of July went by quikly


	2. Acacia,pheonix feather 14 inches

Almost 11 years later

The sun already rose over Godric´s Hollow and lighted the streets.

It was a beautiful summer day in the mid of July.

At the top of the hill in Upper valley 3 in the upper floor hardly awake laid a ten year old girl.

Her mahagony red hair was spiked in every direction. For the tenth time she stretched and rubbed her eyes, tried to wake up. She was half in her dream world when suddenly the door was stemmed open by her elder brothers "Good Morning Lilstar!" screamed Albus

"Wake up Midget, RISE AND SHE!" James jumped on her bed, threw away the blanked and started tickling her.

The victim, Lily it was, laughed loudly and tried catching her breath "S...stop it Jamie!"

"I think she´s awake now" Al grinned and James stopped and ruffled Lily through her hair.

"Mom says breakfast is ready" Al smiled and both of them disappeared.

Lily jumped off the bed and put on her dressing gown. Then she searched for a rubber band and toughed her hair into a low ponytail.

After a short visit to the bathroom she ran down the stairs.

"Morning sweetheart" Ginny with a wink of her plates and jars flew through the air and landed on the table.

"Pancakes for breakfast?" Lily asked "Wow did I miss anything? I don´t think it´s my birthday yet…it´s still the 15th isn't it?"

"Oh "Ginny sat down smiling "I just thought you´d like them for breakfast…"

Then Lily´s father flood in "Good morning Potters" he kissed Ginny, ruffled all his children to their hair and sat down. They began to eat.

"Okay…"Lily finally said after her second pancake "What´s up?"

"I don´t know what you mean" James shoved his 5th piece into his mouth, so that the maple syrup ran down his chin his brown eyes shined mockingly "We´re acting completely normal…"

"Well actually not "Lily said "Dad, you did not went sleeping after your night shift, James you haven´t teased me yet, Mom you made pancakes for breakfast on a normal day and you Al you're not reading a book at the eating table. Furthermore you're all grinning like a bob cat…"

"Lil´ you´re imagining things" James laughed "So be a nice little sis and fetch me the orange juice from the fridge…will ya?"

"Get it yourself Jamie…"Lily muttered angrily

"Lily, do your brother that favour" Harry demanded

"All right" annoyed Lily pulled back her chair noisily and went to fetch the juice.

When she opened the fridge door something small fall out, as she kneeled down to grab it Lily let out a high shriek. It was a letter and on it written in emerald green ink stood "

To Ms Lily Luna Potter. Upper valley 3. Second floor, smallest bedroom Godric´s Hollow.

"It´s there" Lily screamed happily "It´s finally there….That´s why"

Her family laughed.

"Well then open it Snitch" Harry laughed "I am really tired and want to sleep before we go to Diagons Alley"

Impatiently Lily ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, Third Class, and International Confed. of Witch)

Dear Ms Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom  
Deputy Headmaster

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic New edition by Filius Flitwick

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration New Edition by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Magicis vitam- Magical Creatures by Harrison Hill

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"When are we going to Diagon´s Alley?" Lily asked after she skimmed through her letter again.

"Well I phoned with Aunty Mione this morning "Ginny said

"Wait Mom it´s 9:30….when does the morning start for you?" James interrupted

Hushing her eldest son by putting another pancake on his plate she answered the original question of her daughter "Well Hugo got his letter this morning too…we arranged to meet each other at 2 pm at Flourish and Blot's."

"Great!" Lily said happily "Will Lou come also with us?"

Ginny smiled gently "Well that´s a thing I needed to tell you. Aunt Fleur told me a while ago…that Louis decided to go to Beauxbartons like Dominique instead of going to Hogwarts…so he´ll go shopping in France"

"NO way" Lily sighted. Sadly besides Hugo Louis was always one of the cousins she liked the most and that was not only because they had the same age but Lily somehow knew that Louis preferred Beauxbartons. He gave her hints in the past year obviously to prepare her. Almost every one of the Potter-Weasley clan has been to Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor.

Well everyone except Lucy and Molly who were sorted into Ravenclaw and Dominique who went to Beauxbartons because she said the French educational system suited her more.

Lily still couldn't believe it she was finally joining her family in Hogwarts.

All of the stories she heard about the common rooms, the great hall with the charmed ceiling now seemed so ready at hand .

The rest of Lily´s morning went by very quickly.

She tidied up her room to make place for the new things she would buy at Diagon's Alley. Helped her Mum with the dishes and played a round of chess with Albus while James reading a Quidditch magazine about the latest racing brooms when her father came downstairs and they finally went shopping. Lily has been many times to Diagon Alley, to buy the school stuff for her brothers, but this time it was different. Her Mom and Dad gave their full attention to Lily herself this time. They were there a bit early so the Potters went first to Gringotts to get their money, and then they went to Madam Malkin's it was then almost 1:50 when Harry spoke up "Gin´ How about you and the boys go and we´ll meet up later. I´d like to take Lily to get her wand."

"Sure…" Ginny said "Okay Boys…the sooner we go the sooner you can go to the Quidditch Shop"

No sooner said than done the boys dragged their mother further away from Lily and her father.

"Snitch" Harry lay his hand on her shoulder "C´mon let´s go."

"How come you only wanted me to come with you?" Lily asked

"Well to get your first wand is sort of special and I think what Mr Ollivander will tell you about you and your going to be wand should only be meant for you. I did this with James and Albus as well so let´s say it´s sort of a family tradition."

When Lily and her father entered the dusky and small shop Lily saw that there were not alone.

There was a tall dark-haired man and a boy who resembled him a lot, she assumed that he was at the same age as her, and it looked that he just tried out a wand.

"Not this one is it?" A voice said and Lily saw a man in his mid-30, with pale blond hair that was tight into a small ponytail in his neck and round glasses." Try this one Mr Bolt apple 9 inch and unicorn hair"

"Dad is this Mr Ollivander? "Lily whispered" I though Mr Ollivander was a very old man?"

"He´s not the same Ollivander I got my wand from. He´s his son" Harry sais "Look the old one is sitting in the spindly chair"

Lily now realized the sixth person in the room, a man with long silvery hair and half-moon spectacles. He was sleeping in the corner of the room.

"He has retired" Harry explained" But because his son is still quite new and inexperienced in wand making he helps him sometime….look I think the boy found his wand"

Lily looked at the boys who just shot little fireworks out of his wand

"There you go Mr Bolt "young Ollivander said "8 inch hair of a vela and hawthorn …that´ll make 8 galleons Mr Bolt".

The father paid the money as the boy grinned widely and waved his wand to produce more fireworks.

"David" the father said "Stop messing around with it boy. Now come…if we´ll be late your mother will kill me alive." The Boy passed them but the father held on to greet Lily's father

"Mr Potter"

"Mr Bolt" Harry said surprised

The man looked at Lily "Your youngest?"

"Yes" Harry said "and that must be your son….David right?"

"Yes, his sister will follow in two years, but excuse me my wife is waiting… I guess we´ll see each other at tonight's shift?"

Harry nodded "Yes take care"

Then both father and son left the store and young Ollivander came towards them and greeted them.

"Welcome once again Mr Potter" he shook nervously his hand "so...this is your daughter….your last one?"

"Yes" Lily spoke up "and for some times the last of the Weasleys too"

"So...Miss. Potter..."

"Lily"

"Miss Lily" Ollivander corrected "Can you raise your wand arm so I can fulfil my measurements?"

He asked politely and then measured Lily's arm, hand, fingernail and height then disappeared into the shop and came back with a few boxes.

"You know Miss Lily there is a special wand for every special wizard and witch and in my opinion everyone is something special. Although I haven´t travelled as much as my father. I´ve met many of special wizards. I´ve studied the mystery of the wand cores

And the woods and tried out various new wand combinations. You surely know Miss Lily, that the wand itself chooses the wizards so let´s in the one who is going to choose you"

He pulled out small light brown wand.

"So Miss. Lily please try this one out 5 inches, oak, and dragon heartstring a little brash".

Lily took the wand in her hand and swished it and broke a window.

"Oh sorry"

Ignoring the broken glasses Ollivander passed her the second wand "9 ½ hippogriff feather and holly springy"

But again the wand did not choose her. Instead he gave her a short electric shock.

"Ouch" Lily hissed and the wand was taken from her replaced with a wand that did nothing.

"I see" Lily suddenly realized that the snoring from the armchair stopped and old Ollivander was awake now.

"I see we have a very interesting young witch here" he looked at Lily intensively "I remember every wand I made and sold, even the ones my son sold. Your brothers both got chosen quickly. Mr Albus was paired with an 11 inches hazel and dragon heart string while Mr James had 11 ½ inches oak and the core of a unicorn tail hair … but I guess you are different from them."

There was a paused where Old Ollivander looked more intensively at Lily and then turned to his son

"Garret, I think that the one you worked on a while ago…could be it"

Young Ollivander raised his brow "But father…it"

"Trust me. It´s worth a try" the old man said and looked at Lily smiling "After all we´re Ollivanders and there must be a wand who would choose you Miss. Potter"

Young Ollivander disappeared deeper into the store while the old one started talking to Lily´s father.

Time went by when finally Garret Ollivander returned and gave Lily a slim and baroque wand.

First nothing happened but then as Lily waved it little branches grew out of the wand´s tip and small pink and white flowers started to bloom who directly popped into small sparkles and Lily felt comfortable warmth.

"Interesting" both Ollivanders said simultaneously and the younger one continued talking "Well Miss. Lily I made this wand a few years ago as an experiment. The wood is from an acacia which was growing next to nothing in the African savannah, the phoenix who gave me this feather vanished soon after and did not return. It was an experiment and up till now no witch or wizard was nearly accepted by it. They were rejected directly. I never thought that you´d match this wand because it is for your body length quite long, 14 inches that is, so you can count yourself as lucky. I´ll promise, Miss Lily if you take good care of it, this wand will never turn against you"

"How much will that be?" Harry asked and pulled out his wallet.

"…for you It´ll be 12 Galleons and you´ll get an extra wand care box for free" Ollivander said and took the money and Lily waved her wand again to create small snowflakes.

"Pretty" he father said smiling and they waved the Ollivanders goodbye joined with the others and

Enjoyed their sundaes at Florian Fortes cue's Ice Cream Parlour.

The rest of July past by quickly now that Lily has time to read in her new schoolbooks, after all she quickly wanted to learn how her mother did her famous bat-bogey hexes. Soon Lily awoke on the 31st July surrounded by her families Birthday greeting. First of all, like every year she greeted her father, who himself turned 38 this year. They had breakfast, pancakes again and Lily spend her morning answering the tons of owl post she got from the wizardry community, who all wanted to be the first to congratulated Harry Potters daughter. Tired and with a small ache in her writing Hand Lily got dressed to attend the yearly father-daughter-birthday party at the burrows with all of her family and friends. Ginny already took James and Albus an hour ago. So there was only Lily and her father at home. "Can´t believe that you're this big Snitch" He looked at her smiling and held out his arm out "Ready?" Lily took his arm and both apparated at 5Pm sharp. Still dizzy from the apparating a hundred or less, voices congratulated her by singing happy birthday. Everyone close to her was there. First there were her maternal grandparents Molly and Arthur, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina with Fred and Roxanne, Uncle Percy with his family and Uncle Charlie, Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione the half-French Weasleys. Furthermore there was Lily's Godmother Luna Scamander with her sons and the Longbottoms who were old friend of the family. The Burrow seemed too small for this amount of people but Lily liked it that way. They had an early Dinner and then Lily got her presents, mostly school stuff, novels and jewellery and then the groups parted. While the adults sat down in the living room the children went outside to play Quidditch.

"Well…" Victoire rose her rose as she knot her long silvery blonde hair into a high ponytail "One again, the black team consist of Teddy as Seeker, Francesca, Molly and Albus as Chasers, Dome as Keeper and Lorc´ and Hugo as Beater. In Team White is James as Seeker, Alicia, Lysander and Rose as Chasers, Fred and Roxanne as Beaters and Lucy as Keepers. I´m referee and Lily and Louis are substitutes. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and climbed on their broom.

"We´ll wait in the tree house" Lily said to Victoire before she blew into the whistle around her neck to begin the Game. Lily and Louis made their way to the tree house which Harry once built for Teddy and Victoire the others wouldn't need them anyway because no one would get seriously hurt.

"Well Lou…when did you plan to tell me…or was it a birthday surprise that you're going to Beauxbartons?" Lily asked her cousin as they sat down.

"Sorry Lil´" Louis ruffled through his warm honey blonde hair "Well I just didn´t know how to do this…"

"Why did you choose France anyway? I mean I thought it was a plan…you and me and Hugh"

"Lil that was your plan" Louis laughed and paused "…don´t tell anyone about this…I´ve only told this Dome… and I´m telling you…cuz´ your my favourite cousin….I am the only son of my father, who is the eldest son of the Weasleys….means I have to fulfil a certain…duty to this family…go on with the tradition. And yeah I know that our parents always tell us that it does not matter in which house you go…but they just don´t want us to worry…but…deep inside they want us to be Gryffindor's. "

"Yeah...but look at Moe and Luce they are Ravenclaws and we love them"

Louis started laughing "Yeah because they are Molly and Lucy. If they would not be in Ravenclaw…no one would." He paused "You know…Beauxbartons does not have houses you know…the system is quite different and I…prefer it…not to mention the weather"

"Would it be this bad to be not in Gryffindor?" Lily asked.

"Lily that´s a rhetorical question…everyone is there…Freddie, Roxy, Rose, James, and Albus… Frankie ´cept Molly and Lucy but they will be graduated in a few years."

"All right …all right" Lily sighted "I get your point…but don´t you dare you come whining home because Beauxbartons doesn´t suit you and next time…tell me before I get the news from my mom"

"Yeah…sorry about that again" Louis smiled "One thing…will be very stupid….I´ll miss you"

"Oh come on you sniveler…"Lily boxed lightly into his left shoulder "We´ll have owl post and the Holydays….and I want to have some cake"

"Hoggish" Louis laughed. Lily stuck her tongue out and Louis ruffled through her hair destroying the structure and Lily ran after him to get her revenge. She didn´t knew how right Louis´ decision was.


End file.
